Mia and Davey
by Race'sGoil
Summary: A David Jacobs fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! This is my first fanfic, hope it's not too crappy. It would mean the world to me if you could comment and/or PM me. I will be giving most of the newsies girlfriends, so if you like you can tell me your name and which newsie you would like to date in my story! **

**I am rather desperate for reviews, sooo first 10 people to comment, I will write a one shot about you and any newsies character you want! Only if you ask tho. So enjoy my story and REVIEW**

* * *

><p>"Oy, Racetrack," Mia yelled. " Ya owe me a cigah!"<p>

"Mia, I gave it to youse yestaday!" "That was 'alf smoked, Race, that ain't gonna cut it."

"Shut it Mia!" Jack bellowed "Kloppman's gonna be in here any minute, put ya hair up."

Mia quickly hurried to put her ponytail into her cap. She couldn't afford for Kloppman to catch her, she had no family and no place to go.

Her family was originally from New Jersey, but Jack and Racetrack had found her in an alley in Manhatten when she had ran away from her abusive father.

Now Jack and Race and Crutchie and the others were like brothers to her, and she couldn't imagine any other life than that of a 'Hatten newsie.

"Mia, hurry," Crutchie hissed from his spot by the door. " 'Es comin' now,"

Mia quickly finished twisting her hair into a bun, always the first one awake in the morning.

The footsteps got closer and the door opened revealing Mr. Kloppman.

"Get up, get up, ya lazy bummahs, youse gots papes to sell, get UP!"

The boys started groaning and mumbling in their beds.

"RACE! KID BLINK! MUSH! SKITTERY! UP!" "Geez, mister," Race protested.

"UP!" Kloppman yelled.

"An' don't let me see youse in bed when i'se come back."

He left, slamming the door behind him.

Mia grabbed a pillow and smacked Jack in the face with it. "Get up, Cowboy, you told Davey that we'se gonna meet 'im at seven."

Jack groggily opened his eyes and eyed her suspiciously.

"What's with all this about ol' Davey? 'e knows I'se always late,"

He sat bolt upright, his forehead almost colliding with hers.

"Wait a minute, ya don't think..."

A smirk broke out on his face.

"Hey Race! I thinks Freckles here is sweet on Davey!"

All the boys laughed and jeered.

"Aw, shut ya trap Cowboy. Don't want what's left a youse brains to come out." She prayed Jack wouldn't see the dark red blush staining her cheeks.

"Youse all knows it's a lie, Jack."

"Than what's the rush,Freckles?"

"I just- just wanna see Sarah, I just wanna get away from ya boys an talk to anotha goil sometimes."

"An how do ya know she's gonna be there?"

" What do youse think I am, stupid? Youse all know she never misses a chance to let youse suck 'er lips off."

The boys oohed.

Jack lightly punched her shoulder.

She ducked under his arm, grabbed a towel from Racetrack and threw it at him. Ignoring Race's complaints about her always taking his stuff, she grabbed Jack's hand, and unsuccessfully tried to drag him out the door.

"I'se comin' Mia, geez, why'se ya so pumped to see Davey anyway?" She rolled her eyes and tries to ignore him. As they walked along, he was quiet for a minute, before saying,

"Why do youse fancy 'im anyway?"

"I don't fancy him."

"Mia..."

"I don't!"

"Mia I've known ya since youse was ten. Don't think I can't tell when youse likes someone."

"Jack, I-"

"If youse gotta fancy someone, I guess Davey ain't so bad though. He got a home, an' a family, e's not a bad kid. His sistah ain't half bad either."

He added with a grin. " She is gonna be there to, ya said?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Mia admitted. "I just said that to shut you up. She usually is. Like I'se said before, she nevah-" "I know, I know," Jack said, wrapping an arm around Mia. "If you end up bein' David's goil, youse ain't gonna live it down."

Mia snorted. "Right, Jack. If I end up Davey's goil."

"Well, it could happen, ya know, youse ain't bad lookin an'-"

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update, and sorry this chapter isn't very long, I'm trying to aim for at least 350 lines per chapter and I didn't quite make it...I'm having difficulty updating in a timely manner because a) I'm über busy with my ballet training and b) this is a secret account and c) homework is rough this year. So I hope you enjoy, please review and tell me what you like and don't like and I will try to make it perfect, **

**ConfessionsOfAGeekyFangirl-I am working on your one shot I'm really sorry its not out yet, it will be soon.**

**theater104- same**

**Gracie- thanks for suggestions, you will see though that I have her hair long for a reason ;)**

**I will try to update soon! It makes me happy when you guys review or pm me **

**So...more reviews=happier me=more updates and longer chapters!**

**I love you guys**

Mia ran towards the statue, excited to see her friends. As she got closer she could make out the two very familiar silhouettes of David and his sister,Sarah. She slowed down as she reached the statue, breathing heavily. She hugged Sarah and gave David a slightly awkward bump on the shoulder. She greeted them excitedly and enthusiastically, as Jack sauntered up beside her and gave Sarah a kiss on the cheek. Sarah smiled up at him. The loving expression Jack gave her in return made Mia feel empty. She wondered if anybody would ever look at her like that. She glanced at David and blushed, hoping he didn't catch her wistful expression.

Jack and Sarah excused themselves and walked to a nearby bench, leaving Mia and David in an awkward silence. Mia awkwardly fiddled with her hands not knowing quite what to say or what to do. David cleared his throat breaking the silence. "So, uh I haven't seen you in a few days, where have you been?" "I'se been around."David looked down at his hands.

Mia looked toward Jack and Sarah. Jack was talking animatedly, waving one hands. Sarah laughed and kissed him in the cheek. They were so cute together. It made her heart hurt. She looked at David. He was looking at her which made her self conscious. She knew she certainly didn't look like no girl, let alone a pretty one. He gently touched a bruise on her jawbone. "What happened?" She flinched slightly at the contact. "Last night some Brooklyn newsie decided he wanted ta try something wit' me. Got kinda violent when i didn' let 'im kiss me. Don' think he's gonna be try that again." David leaned back, shocked.

"That's horrible! He had no right to hurt you like this."

Mia scoffed.

"This is New York, Davey. New York gots a right to do anything 'e likes. I'm tough, I'm a newsie! I've seen worse."

And had she ever! At just fourteen, she had been through more than most adults. But Davey didn't live on the streets like her. He didn't understand how difficult it was.

"Y-yes, but still. Its not right."

Mia just chuckled David was so strong in his beliefs about right and wrong. He still didn't get how some people just don't give a damn. Secretly though, she enjoyed his concern, even though she knew he would give the same concern to any of the other newsies.

"Jack don' look like 'e's gonna be done with Sarah anytime soon, c'mon let's go get our papes."

She called to Jack, interrupting his moment with Sarah.

"Oy! Lovahboy! David 'an I are gettin' our papes now! Leave Sarah some oxygen for tomorrow, eh?"

He retorted quickly. "Enjoy youseleves! Don' get naughty Davey! Take care of my baby sistah."

He enjoyed the dark red blush that spread across both of their faces. Being half Puerto Rican sure didn't keep Mia from being a tomato. And David didn't seem to be able to hide his embarrassment either. He laughed out loud thinking about how both of them would probably be yelling at him later on.

"Bastard," Mia muttered, still blushing. She got in line behind Dutchy and his girl Tweety.

Racetrack got to the front of the line.

Weasel had been replaced by a kind Irish gentleman named McShire. McShire had was in his late fifties with a wife and two little girls, Mary and Bridget. He was always kind to all the newsies, especially the girls. "Hey McShire, I got this hoss I been watching, she's been winnin' most everything'. I'se sure she's gonna be winning tomorrow. I'll pay youse back next time. Honest. This ain't like last time. McShire rolled his eyes and laughed, but he gave Race his 50 papes. Snitch gave McShire his money. "Thirty papes."

"How are the headlines?", Mia asked Race. "Mayor's lawyer quit last night. That'll be good fo' a scandal story." Mia watched David as he looked at Sarah and Jack by the statue of Pulitzer. She wished she knew what it was like to have someone love you that much. Jack rarely stopped talking about Sarah. It was so clear how much he loved her. Mia could see it on his face everyday, how much he had changed because of how much he loved her.

"Next!" McShire called.

"Uh...75 papes."

"Coming right up. You alright, Lassie?"

She forced a smile.

"Yeah I'se fine. Just a lot on my mind that's all."

He looked at her searchingly. He could always tell when stuff was bothering her, but he handed her her papes and let her be on her way.

Mia sat down and waited for David to finish buying his papes.

McShire handed him his papes and he walked over to Mia.

She glanced up at him.

"Sell with me today?"

He responded with a grin.

"I'd love to."

They walked towards central park in a comfortable silence, both wanting to say something but not knowing exactly what to say.

Finally Mia stopped near a large oak tree.

"This good?"

David nodded.

"Mayer's lawyah fired afta big scandal last night! Read all about it!"

Swarms of people rushed forwards them. "Why thank youse sir, here's your change Missy, just a cent sir.

Train jumped the tracks the odda day! Be the foist to know what's goin' on!"

The afternoon went by quickly. David was no longer so reluctant to improve the truth. They were both near finished with their papes so they sat down on a nearby bench. It was getting late and the sky was darkening. They sat in silence, as usual, not quite sure what to say. Than suddenly David said.

"What's it like having to disguise yourself as a boy? Do you ever wish you could just be yourself?"

She took a deep breath.

"This is myself. I'se been doin' this since I'se was ten. That's when Jack found me. I'se don mind it too much. I mean, the boys is my family. I'se never wanted to leave 'em. An' I don mind not wearin' frilly dresses an' gettin' engaged to the richest man who comes along. I like bein' free, I just don know what's gonna happen aftah I'm too old to be a newsie."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed at his innocence. He didn't know how tough it was to be one of the only girls in the borough. And the only girl in the lodging house. Than again, they were her family and she loved all of them.

"I can't be a newsie my whole life. An' I can't pretend to be a boy forever. Its hard enough as it is. In a few more years forget about it."

"Well, why couldn't you just be a girl newsie? All the Manhattan newsies know. McShire knows. Brooklyn knows. Well, most of them."

She rolled her eyes. He didn't know how bad it could be already. He didn't see the men trying to look down her shirt. The catcalls and distastefull offers the men yelled at her when she left her hair down. He wasn't there last night with the Brooklyn newsie. She said he had tried to kiss her.

In all reality it had been much worse. If it hadn't been for Mush she probably would have lost her virginity last night. He didn't

what some people discovered she lived in the newsie lodging house with all the boys. He didn't know.

"Kloppman would kick me out for sure. An' most of Brooklyn knows. Not all of Brooklyn. An' none of the odda boroughs. An' nobody will buy papes from a goil." She knew this last bit was a big lie. She just didn't want to have to say the real reason she was afraid to be a girl again.

"Oh, please. It seems to me like you're just afraid to be a girl again."

"That's a lie! I ain't afraid a nothin',"

"Right. Nothing. But we're getting off topic. I asked you what its like."

"Like I'se said. I don mind it. Its just- youse gonna think I'm stupid or something'."

"I won't."

"Ach, fine."

"You sound like my grandma."

"Shut up!"

She bopped him on the head.

"Its just...how am I gonna find a someone if I'm dressed as a boy all the time? I just want someone to think I'm pretty. I just want someone to love me. Not as a brother, as a-"

She was blushing, David could tell she didn't mean to let that slip. He was blushing too, this just proved that he was looking for someone else.

"Y-you'll find someone I'm sure. And for the record? I think you're beautiful."

Oh God. Did he really just say that? Did he really just say that he thought she was beautiful? She was smiling now though, and that made it worth his embarrassment. His saying she was beautiful made her happy. He smiled. He just wished she knew how much he felt that.

Did he really think that? Was he just trying to make her feel better, or did he really feel that way? She wasn't sure how to accept the compliment. She couldn't make out if he was teasing her or if he was serious.

The look on his face was dead serious, but she still wasn't sure, so she just smiled, blushing. He was still looking at her and his handsome face broke out into a smile. She hated the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach. She was being such a girl!

She hated feeling so weak and feminine. Stupid hormones.

She hated that she felt like this. She hated that he was so infuriatingly handsome.

They looked at each other for a few minutes, neither breaking their gaze. Finally Mia looked down at her hands, breaking the connection. "W-we need to be gettin' back by now."

She was tired after a long day's work, but she felt strangely energized after spending it with David.

"Y-yeah, we should."

Mia didn't want to leave. She didn't want the day to end. She didn't want to leave David. "I'll walk you home," he offered. "Th-that would be nice," she replied. They began walking back to the lodging house, both looking down. Neither of them talked the whole way. When they got to the lodging house David grabbed her hand for a second, and her heart stopped. He gently squeezed it, than let it go. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said. "See you than," She answered. He turned around to go, but the door to the lodging house creaked open and Racetrack's head popped out.

He looked around anxiously making sure no one was around. "Davey," he hissed. "Mia, come on, youse both need to hea 'dis,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! I watched newsies again last night, which inspired me to really crank out the end of this chapter so I could publish it. Its slightly intense, but its a really sweet moment between Mia and Dave, and really important to the story. I loved writing this chapter. Please tell me if you think their relationship is moving along too quickly. I have about 25-35 chapters in mind, and I do intend for them to be together at least by chapter 12 or so. When I get reviews for this chapter I want one thing that you like about my story and one thing that you want to see, or don't like. I'd its not too much trouble. Also would anyone be interested in a story, after I finish this, about Racetrack during the strike? It might be a romance, about him and a girl, taking place during the strike from his perspective. Probably not from his voice, but from his POV. Sound good? **

**Anyway, I digress(vocab word this week), enjoy the story and remember to review!**

**I ❤ you all!**

"What the hell is goin' on?"

Mia demanded angrily as Racetrack grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the lodging house. He didn't answer her. The boys were all huddled around Jack's bunk. He was sitting, and the rest were gathered around him. "Good, youse both heah,"

She took in the serious expression on his face. She hoped this wasn't one of his practical jokes. She looked him in the eye. This wasn't. His expression was dead serious.

"Is-is everything okay?" She asked.

He sighed. "I'se dunno."

She slid down to the floor, pulling David along with her.

"What happened, Jack?"

"Tell her, Crutchie."

Crutchie's usual smiling face was replaced with a worried frown. This was really disconcerting. Crutchie never frowned. This must be big.

"I was gettin' back from Central Park, an' it was gettin' kinda late, an-an' kinda dark and some guy jumps outta the bushes, an' he hoit me pretty good, but than he was leavin' an'," Crutchie faltered. "He said, "Tell Cowboy's sistah to watch out." Everyone was silent for a second as they let Mia process. Jack broke the silence first. "So here's the plan. Mia ain't goin' no where alone. She gotta have two of us guys with her at all times, and she gotta cut 'er haih.

We can't let him get to her."

Mia jumped to her feet, releasing David's hand.

"No! I ain't gonna let youse all baby me, an' guard me, an' watch ovah me every minute. The most I'se gonna do is cut my haih. This is just cuz I'm a goil. Youse wouldn't do this if it said watch out Mush, or Racetrack or, or even Boots. I can throw a punch better'n Spot Conlon and youse know that too, Jack."

Jack stood up too. "This ain't cuz youse a goil. Youse my sistah. I'se always watched out foa ya, and I'm always gonna watch out for ya."

"Well than, youse should have a little moa faith in ya sistah!"

Jack's face hardened. "I'm just tryin' to protect youse Mia."

David watched as the two of them silently argued. During the strike, David had discovered Jack and Mia's uncanny ability to communicate with their eyes. Jack obviously won the silent argument, and Mia slid back down to the floor. David kind of hoped she would take his hand again, but she didn't. "I don't want youse all keepin' watch ovah me. I spends all my time with the load of youse anyway. There's no point in youse all guardin' me."

Jack started to cut in, but Mia cut him off. "No! I sleep next to youse all anyways. I'se not stupid. An' I don' sell alone."

Racetrack rolled his eyes. "Mia, we just wants ta keep youse safe."

"Well thanks for the concoin, Mistah Higgins, but I'se fine!" All the newsies argued with her and begged her to just listen for a change, but Mia wouldn't hear it. David admired how stubborn she was, but he wished she would agree to be safe. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to her.

Finally the boys gave in.

"Mia," Jack started. She rolled her eyes. "Just keep youself safe. Don' go places alone. Make sure one of us is with you. We just want to make sure youse is okay. We need youse, Mia."

His voice softened. "I need youse."

She sighed.

"Fine," she muttered. "I'll keep myself safe,"

Jack was obviously very relieved.

"Great, now that that's settled. I don' think none of us should be out too late," Jack raised his voice so those further away could hear him.

"I'm setting a-a whats it called," He waved his arms.

"A curfew?" David guessed.

"Yeah, a coifew! Under seventeen in da lodging house by eleven,"

Mia snorted. Of course he would make it so the curfew didn't apply to him. She sighed as the boys all argued with him and yelled.

"Shut up!" Jack yelled. "Nobody undah seventeen goes out aftah eleven." He switched his glare to David, "Youse gonna be stayin tonight?" David shook his head.

"I-I can't. My parents will be worried."

Mia glanced at him.

"It's past eleven," she grinned. "Maybe you had better stay."

David tilted his head. "Is that so?" Mia nodded primly.

He looked down, than glanced up at her with a sheepish grin.

"Fine, I'll stay."

Racetrack whistled. "I'se sure Freckles won' mind sharin' 'er bed with youse!" The boys hooted at that.

"Shut up, Race," she retorted.

But she was smiling.

Mia couldn't sleep. She pridefully had refused to admit it, but the threat had really scared her. And if Jack's theory was right... She couldn't think about it. It would only make her more afraid.

It she couldn't get the terrifying thought out of her head. But really, she reasoned with herself, there was no point in just laying there thinking about it. David. She would think about David. That same evening he said she was beautiful. It felt like lifetimes ago. She wondered if he had meant it or just said it to make her feel better. Whatever the reason, she was glad he had said it.

She wondered if she would have time to tell him how she felt about him, before something happened to-

"That's enough," she said out loud, snapping herself out of it. She sat up, leaning against the headboard, slouching, so she wouldn't hit Jack's bed. She looked over at David, across the isle and a two bunks over, it Snitch's bed. Snitch had generously given up his bed to Davey, but Mia suspected it was because his girlfriend was in town and he wanted to have some fun. Dave didn't seem any closer to sleep to sleep than she was. She chuckled softly. The beds that she was used to were probably very different to what David was accustomed to. She watched him, as he tossed and turned, on the much

harder bed. With a loud creak he turned to face the isle, and saw her watching him. She softly laughed, and he smiled back at her sheepishly.

"Can't sleep?" She asked him,

"Yeah," He took a deep breath than exhaled quickly.

"Mia, what were you and Jack saying before?" Her expression froze. He hoped he hasn't pushed too far, but he had been wondering all night.

She licked her lips, "I...uh.."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He already regretted asking her about that. It was obviously a sensitive subject.

"No, I want to tell you, its just..."

She hesitated. "Come sit with me," she said patting the space beside her on the bed. David swallowed before getting up, walking across the isle and sitting down next to her.

Mia took a deep breath and began to tell her story.

"I ran away at nine. Me-me fatha had been fightin' with me mudda, and he threw 'er into da wall, an-" She broke off and lowered her head.

"He killed 'er."

David was shocked by this. He couldn't imagine how horrible that must have been. He knew mist of the newsies were runaways with complicated backstorys, but this was just too horrible to imagine.

"So anyways, I was used to my fatha beatin' me, but I didn't know what else to do but run, an get away, an start over. That was down in Joisey, an I 'ad nevah been in Noo Yawk befoa, but I knew it was big, an hard ta find people, so I decided to come heah."

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"That's when I met Jack. He foun' me in an alley in Midtown, he had just been through the same thing, an with his fatha in jail an all...

This was befoa he was even a newsie, an that's why I call 'im my brudda, but we was young and didn't know nothing' bout nobody, so when someone told Jack that he could get a job as a newsie, by this time we was in Brooklyn an we headed for the Brooklyn newsies. At least Jack had the smarts to dress me as a boy, but-" She lowered her head. David braced himself to hear the rest of her tragic story. She took another deep breath and continued. "Spot wasn't the leadah yet, it was this big goon called Fightah, an he let me an Jack become Brooklyn newsies, that's how come I can do a Brooklyn accent, but it wasn't long befoa he discova'd I'se a goil, and he wanted me to be his goil an-" She broke off, crying. David felt sick at the thought of what she had gone through. Without thinking, he put his arms around her and held her as she cried. He knew she had never told her story to anyone before. And he could see why. He didn't understand how some people got to live fine easy lives and others had to fight for every day. He supposed that was just how it was, but he didn't see why. He rubbed circles on her back as she sobbed into his shoulder.

When she had finally stopped crying long enough to speak, she picked up her story again.

"I told 'im no, every occasion I saw 'im, but he insisted that it was a position 'every goil wanted' and I was 'lucky to 'ave been chosen'. I didn't want it, and I fought against it with all I had, but one day when Jack was out-" Her voice trembled,

"He got me into his room and h-he-" She broke down.

David was horrified by what he was hearing.

"D-did he-?"

"Almost," she whispered.

"That's when Jack came back an' he foun' me an' got the goon off me. Than we made a break for 'Hatten. But Jack thinks Fightah is the one who's comin' aftah me. Thinks he wants revenge. Cuz aftah he tried to... He got mad that I resisted him and gave me these."

She turned her back to him and pulled up her shirt so he could see the deep scars across her back.

"He soaked me pretty bad too. I was a thirteen year old goil. He was eighteen, nineteen yeahs. Much as Jack tried to stop him, Jack was only fourteen. Spot tried an' helped him, but that was two fourteen yeah olds his year old boys against a brute twice their size. Eventually we got away though, to 'Hatten. Jack became the leadah two, almost three years ago. Now we'se both fine and Fightah ain't even been a thought foa yeahs. But if he's back..." David felt anger surge up within him. Nobody hurt Mia and got away with it. If Fighter was back and trying to hurt Mia, he was going to pay for the scars, physical and emotional. David wasn't about to let anyone hurt Mia ever again. He stroked her hair as she cried into his chest. "I'll sit with you until you fall asleep," She smiled, a small smile, but a smile all the same, and took his hand, laying down. "Thank you," she murmered, clutching his hand to her heart. He stayed there all night.


End file.
